Reboot
by animeaddict2809
Summary: A story about 3 best friends and their road to friendship. A song fic inspired by the song "Reboot" sung by Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, and Sasume Zimi.


**Reboot**

**Author's Note:** _This story was inspired by the song of the same name sung by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, and Zimi Samune. I don't own the characters and song just the fanfic… This is my first fanfic… Enjoy! ^_^_

It was already sunset when Zimi Samune, a 7 year old girl ran as she saw her two best friends of the same age, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine on the top of the hill.

"Hey guys! I have something for you!" Zimi took a pair of small presents from her pocket and handed it to Miku and Luka.

"What's this?" Luka asked.

"Just open it!" Zimi smiled as they opened their presents. Miku and Luka took it out of the box.

"Wow! It's a star-shaped keychain!"

"It's beautiful…" They looked in awe as they stared at its brightness.

"It's pretty right? Look! Here is mine too. It's a symbol of our friendship so take care of it, ok?" Zimi exclaimed.

"Of course! I'll treasure it forever and ever!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, it's a promise!"

A week later, it was a rainy day when the three best friends walked through the street, sharing an umbrella while eating ice cream. After a while, the sun came out, the rain stopped and the umbrella dropped. All three of theme smiled at the sight of the beautiful sun as bright as their smiles. After the rain stopped, all three of them started walking again. Miku told a joke then, Luka laughing, playfully pushed Miku away which resulted in Miku's ice cream falling down to the ground. Miku froze for a moment. Luka's smile turned into a frown, and then she touched Miku's shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok-"

Miku pushed Luka away then, the two started fighting. Zimi, worried about the two, tried to stop them, but she felt powerless. Then, Luka's star keychain broke causing it to fall to the ground. Zimi hurriedly picked up the keychain then, she realized she was already in the road. It was already too late when she noticed the truck before her.

Miku saw Zimi at the corner of her eye as she got hit by the truck. After she saw Zimi's tragic death, her eyes were filled with tears. She knew at the moment of Zimi's death, their friendship had already been crumbled into dust.

At the funeral, Miku kept her eyes looking down at the ground, mumbling to herself then, she let out all her rage and hatred on Luka.

"If only you didn't do that! None of this would've ever happen! It's your entire fault! I hate you!" Tears flowed down Miku's eyes as she ran away. A pale figure materialized, who was Zimi. However, she was only a ghost. She can't interact with them. She can only watch their friendship slowly falling apart all because of her wish to get Luka's star.

3 years passed by. One day, at school, Miku was walking with a girl. Luka was exiting through the other door and sadly looked at Miku. Their eyes met, but only for a moment. Miku quickly looked away and continued talking with the other girl, completely ignoring Luka. Luka, left alone, tears forming on her eyes as the memories flashed back. She ran and left Ghost-Zimi all alone.

9 years went by; Ghost-Zimi still can't rest in peace. One fateful morning, she was blankly sitting against a wall then, Zimi looked up and saw a familiar girl, and it was Luka. She slowly got up to her feet and followed her. As she followed her, she noticed a building where adults walked everywhere, it was a university. Looking at a sign, it read as "Astronomy Research Society". Luka opened the door and saw someone strikingly familiar. The familiar figure turned around and their eyes meet. It was Miku. Luka froze for a moment and tried to run away. It was the first time they faced each other within 9 years. Miku realized that it was her fault. Her eyes were teary again, and Luka realized that they shouldn't have avoided each other. Both cried, even Zimi was crying then, both forgave each other.

That evening, both decided to watch the stars together. Luka said something which made Miku smile then, around Miku's neck she wore the star given to her. Luka's hair slightly moved and revealed a star-shaped earing. Both stars shined brightly. Zimi who was behind them smiled and finally went to the place where she could finally rest in peace.

"Thank you…"


End file.
